


Tuna Casserole

by naomi24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: Despite Chanyeol’s status as Seoul’s mob boss, he’s a family man at heart.





	Tuna Casserole

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all Alexa’s fault for not helping me write less. Please ignore any inaccuracies about pregnancy.

 

  
  


There must be something wrong with him, because this is his  _ third _ serving of tuna casserole with pineapples, and he  _ still _ wants more. It doesn't make sense since he  _ hates _ tuna and the fact that he's a dog person means he should only love food that dogs love. Yet, every time he  _ thinks  _ about coming near meat, his stomach sees it as the most vile thing in the world, and he can't help but vomit a little in his mouth. Yeah… he really doesn't know what's going on.

 

At the moment, all he cares about is stuffing himself with more casserole and then maybe those gooey brownies that his brother tries to hide from everyone. Just thinking about the heavenly goodness is making his mouth watery and he can't wait to stuff four, maybe five, pieces into his mouth later.

 

Luckily, Jongin is alone today in the living room, so there were no brothers or bodyguards around to stare at him judgmentally. He doesn't  _ need _ their criticism. He's perfectly happy in drowning himself in high cholesterol and letting his stomach become flappy. Sure, he'd lose his sexual appeal and maybe Chanyeol will start to stare at him in disgust, but whatever, it's not like Jongin  _ needs _ his love. He's  _ fine _ with becoming Chanyeol's trophy husband if it has really come to that point. Plenty of people are content with that idea, so why can’t he be?

 

_ It's not like he loves me anyway  _ \-- Jongin thinks gloomily as he stabs pitifully at his casserole. He holds his fork up, staring at it with his eyes as if he’s inspecting the cheesy goodness. 

 

_ At least, you still love me, right?  _ \-- he sighs to the food before clamping his mouth over the fork, and quickly swallows it before stabbing another bite.

 

Unbeknownst to him, his best friend enters the room as he stares at Jongin with a bewildered expression. It’s only when he starts talking that the elder finally realizes that he’s no longer alone.

 

“Disgusting, I can’t believe you chose tuna over chicken,” Sehun comments before giving his full attention back towards his phone. 

 

Jongin turns towards him in shock before cowering in shame. He still doesn’t understand why the smell of chicken is bothering him lately. He pouts as he shoves the plate away, even though there’s an overwhelming urge to grab the plate again.

 

“Just finish it,” his friend says without a look towards him. “You’ve already betrayed the chickens’ trust, so you might as well stay friends with the tuna.”

 

“But I didn’t mean to,” the elder says in a whimper, looking at Sehun for emotional support -- except, he should have remembered that the younger was never great at showing affection, let alone noticing Jongin’s emotional state.

 

“That’s what cheaters say when they get caught,” the younger quips.

 

It’s a surprising turn of events when Sehun hears his friend sniffle, and as he looks up, he sees Jongin wiping tears from his eyes. He openly gapes before closing his mouth and standing up in a rush. 

 

“Why are you crying?” the younger asks defensively. “I was joking! Why are you being like this?”

 

“You said they hate me,” Jongin wails before sniffling again. “Which is true! Why would anyone love me?”

 

“What?” the younger asks in confusion, not seeing the connection.

 

“No one loves me,” the elder whispers before grabbing a stray cushion to hug. There’s a far-off look on Jongin’s expression that makes Sehun a little bit scared. 

 

Luckily, they’re both interrupted when Kyungsoo barges in without announcing his arrival. It’s great timing for Sehun as he immediately heads for the exit while yelling out, ‘ _ It’s not my fault!’ _ randomly.

 

Kyungsoo sighs deeply when he finally notices the tears on Jongin’s cheeks, and it’s not the first time the elder has encountered this scene.

 

“Hyung,” Jongin whimpers for affection, as if Kyungsoo is someone who’d hug anyone willingly.

 

“Hold that thought,” Kyungsoo tells him instead before rushing out to find someone gullible enough to be Jongin’s hugging pet.

 

o.o

 

Sometimes being the leader of the Phoenix is stressful enough as it is. From the weekly meetings to the occasional roughing, Chanyeol is already tired enough,  _ especially _ when certain locals decide to rebel, and he’s forced to become the murderer that people whisper about.

 

If there is one thing that Chanyeol hates about his life, it’s that shedding blood is deemed necessary in a world where power is given to the strongest. He doesn’t particularly like having blood stains on his clothes, let alone inside his nails, but there are rough days when a simple beating isn’t enough. On those days, there is always extra clothes kept in the office, and even a stylist, whose only task is to make sure that Chanyeol remains clean. The elder thinks it’s necessary to get rid of any reminders of the day’s work, especially when Jongin worries more than necessary.

 

He smiles at that reminder, of Jongin’s sweet smile, of Jongin’s laugh. It’s the small memories that makes Chanyeol reminisce of their first date, or first kiss. It also triggers the warmth in his chest to expand, until all he can feel is Jongin’s happiness. These are the times when he’d smile to himself, earning weird glares from his fellow members. 

 

Years ago, it’d be weird for Chanyeol to even  _ think _ of the idea of soulmates, let alone falling in love. Most criminals give up on that idea, preferring to become lone souls. They don’t like having any weaknesses and soulmates are the definition of their downfall so they stray far away from emotions. Chanyeol was once like them, and if he were still naive, he’d also agree to the whispers that said Jongin was an unlikely match for him. Luckily, he was never one to follow the trends, and instead, he found the one person that would always keep him strong.

 

If there’s one thing he learned in this business, it’s to never bring Jongin to see his dark life. Though the younger has an idea of what Chanyeol does daily, the elder never showed him the extreme side of the business. 

 

This week has been the perfect example of why Chanyeol prefers to shield Jongin from the horrible truth. He can’t remember how many dead bodies have been transported into the mass grave, but he does remember that the last guy had to die since he was getting on his nerves.

 

This next guy isn’t particularly better, because he’s been stuttering incoherent words and Luhan seems to think that the guy is still keeping some secret. Chanyeol is surprisingly reluctant to kill this guy, possibly because he’s tired or that they’ve been at it since two days ago, but most of all, he just wants a fucking break.

 

“Enough,” he finally says in a frustrated tone. “Bring him back to the hole.”

 

Luhan responds with a frustrated whine, as if Chanyeol just prevented him from having his release. It’s not that farfetched since Luhan is deemed as the group’s favorite sadist and his boyfriend is probably a closeted masochist. Despite his boss’s order, Luhan still gave one last twist of the guy’s arm before pushing him off to the low ranking goons on standby.

 

Luckily, Chanyeol isn’t paying attention to them anymore as he’s too busy wiping blood off his chest, and the fact that one of his nails is torn. Jongin will certainly notice the missing nail, not to mention the slight scratch on his bicep. He sighs heavily before dragging his feet along the ground, bringing himself to his office on the third floor. 

 

As he prepares to exit, he’s surprised to see Kyungsoo waiting by the door, and he could have sworn that he tasked his second-in-command to watch over Jongin for the weekend. There have been too many threats against Phoenix lately, and Chanyeol doesn’t like risking Jongin’s life.

 

“You better have a good excuse,” he greets Kyungsoo with a scowl.

 

“He’s crying,” Kyungsoo tells him, while withholding his displeasure of being downgraded to a babysitter. “I’m not his fucking mommy.”

 

Chanyeol crosses his arms, as if he’s not pleased to hear that sentence. He’s already exhausted from today’s events and he doesn’t need an unnecessary attitude from his second-in-command.

 

“He needs you instead,” Kyungsoo tries to remedy, afraid he’ll end up as a permanent babysitter. “He seems to really miss you, or something shitty like that.”

 

This time, Chanyeol nods and a part of his heart aches at the thought of causing misery towards his beloved. 

 

“Alright. Take Ten and Taeyong with you and scour for the rat in Axl club. Then have Luhan fix the issue that we keep having with Jongup. I’m sure you can handle any issues and chop a finger or two in my absence,” he tells him in a bored tone.

 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replies back monotonically, despite the, ‘ _ Yes! I’m free!’ _ voices ringing in his head.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t bother saying goodbye as he walks off to find his office. By the time he arrives, Junhee, his stylist, is waiting for him with clean clothes and her make up box.

 

o.o

 

Chanyeol learned early on in the relationship that lying to Jongin has never been a great idea. It’s one of the things he prides on about their relationship, that he doesn’t keep secrets from Jongin. If the younger wanted to know what the gang will do next week, Chanyeol wouldn’t hesitate on sharing the explicit details.

 

Therefore, he’s speechless when Jisung, the youngest member of the gang, and coincidentally someone who’s gullible to Kyungsoo’s manipulation, started telling him about the current issue.

 

“He says he’s been cheating on his first love? And that he doesn’t mean to betray him, but tuna is so delicious?” Jisung says with a bewildered expression. 

 

“What?” Chanyeol replies in a confused tone.

 

“Oh, and that this is all tying back to how you don’t love him anymore,” Jisung confirms in the end, as if everything would make sense now. “Anyway, can I go, boss?”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” he waves the young member to leave, and luckily, Jisung listens to orders in a fast manner.

 

It’s one thing to apologize for something he  _ knows _ he did wrong, but now, Chanyeol is just confused how to say the right words. Though, he did learn that when in doubt, just hug Jongin and hope that the younger will confess what’s on his mind.

 

He walks slowly towards the younger’s body, lying across the large bed. Jongin has always loved his afternoon naps, and the occasional ‘before-lunch’ nap so the elder is cautious, thinking he’ll wake up his lover. Instead, he’s heartbroken to see that Jongin is wiping his eyes using the pillow and the quiet whimper that escapes every few seconds.

 

“Baby?” the elder calls out before stepping closer.

 

Luckily, Jongin doesn’t seem mad at him. In fact, the younger rushes out of his bed to grab onto the elder, and pulls him closer to the bed. Their limbs tangle in an unnecessary way, and Chanyeol is probably suffocating his husband with his heavy weight, but Jongin seems to  _ love _ the press of their bodies as he sighs into the touch.

 

Chanyeol takes advantage of it, lips pressing against the younger’s neck before trailing up to his jaw. There’s no hesitation to kiss those plump lips and he shivers against Jongin’s cold fingers on his neck. It’s a slow and lazy kiss, but this is what Chanyeol loves the most about their relationship. They can just spend the day in each other’s arms and be content with it.

 

Jongin pushes him away after a minute, unable to catch his breath and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to cradle Jongin’s face gently before pressing soft kisses to his face. He likes hearing the younger’s laughter because Jongin is secretly ticklish near his hairline, and Chanyeol would purposely brush his fingers along it.

 

“Stop it,” the younger giggles while trying to get out of Chanyeol’s strong hold.

 

“Never,” the elder threatens. “Not until you say the magic word.”

 

“Boss,” Jongin says almost breathlessly, and Chanyeol’s dick likes to twitch at that word. Luckily, it only twitches when Jongin says it, otherwise it’d be an awkward situation with the members of his gang.

 

“Nope,” he replies, despite the fact he has stopped teasing Jongin’s skin.

 

“Yeol?” the younger tries again.

 

“Not even close.”

 

“That’s not fair,” the younger pouts. “You’re better at guessing than I am.”

 

“I’ll give you a clue,” the elder teases. “ _ If _ you tell me what happened today.”

 

Jongin freezes at that, and he can feel his body heat up in embarrassment. It’s not often that he cries publicly in front of his best friend and a few Phoenix members. He looks away from Chanyeol’s intense stare and pretends that he didn’t hear Chanyeol’s request.

 

“Come on, baby,” Chanyeol whispers in a pouting tone. The elder moves his body a little so the younger isn’t completely pressed down. He raises his upper body and allows his body weight to rest on his elbows. “Since when have I judged you about anything?”

 

“You’ll mock me, like Sehun did,” the younger mumbles.

 

“He’s an asshole,” Chanyeol says in reflex. “And didn’t I tell you that you need a new best friend?”

 

“But deep down, he didn’t mean to,” Jongin tries to defend his best friend. Luckily, Chanyeol doesn’t care about that for the moment.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” the elder tries again. “I bet you’ll feel better once you do.”

 

“I won’t,” the younger denies, despite the wavering tone.

 

Chanyeol smirks down at him and Jongin finally realizes that his husband  _ won’t _ let go of this topic easily.

 

“Alright then,” the elder shrugs before slowly laying down on top of Jongin’s body. He buries his face against Jongin’s neck, and the warm breath is starting to tickle the younger’s body. Not to mention that his fingers are free to caress Jongin’s tickle spots.

 

“S-stop it!” the younger shrieks before trying to get away.

 

“I’m just laying down,” the elder defends himself, though he did stop tickling the younger. “You smell really good though.”

 

After a few more struggling, Jongin manages to push Chanyeol off him, and he decides to sit up so the elder can’t coerce him into vulnerable positions. Chanyeol grins as he sits across from him, legs crossed in his lap.

 

“I hate you,” Jongin tells him with his telltale pout.

 

“Are you sure?” the elder asks almost in a serious tone. “Does that mean you’re leaving me for tuna, too?”

 

Jongin gapes at him in shock before whining loudly that his husband is  _ exactly _ like Sehun.

 

“Hey! I take offense to that,” the elder argues as he tries to pull a reluctant Jongin into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. “Plus, unlike your asshole best friend, I can kick someone’s ass without crying about my broken nail, and I’m the  _ only  _ person who’s allowed to love you.”

 

Jongin blushes at this, though he refuses to confirm any truth to his husband’s statements.

 

“My brothers love me too, though,” the younger teases.

 

“Not in a romantic and sexual way,” the elder retorts.

 

“Taemin loves me too,” Jongin says innocently.

 

“You  _ really _ want the guy to die, don’t you?” Chanyeol scoffs.

 

“He took the last piece of chicken when he  _ knows _ it’s mine by default,” the younger argues weakly.

 

“Shall I send Luhan to scare him a little?” Chanyeol asks before kissing the back of Jongin’s ear.

 

“Yes,” Jongin confirms. “And maybe mail him a finger.”

 

The elder chuckles at this before nuzzling his nose against Jongin’s hair.

 

“So, does chicken make you sick now?” the elder whispers.

 

“It does,” Jongin whispers back sadly. “I can’t believe I’m betraying them for fucking tuna.”

 

“Well, how about if I eat them for you so they won’t feel unloved?”

 

Jongin gapes at him before fresh tears start to build on his eyes. 

 

“You really  _ do _ love me,” the younger affirms with an emotional tone.

 

Chanyeol brushes the tears off the corner of his eyes and kisses his cheek soothingly. With his arms around Jongin’s stomach, he’s content on spending the day being close to Jongin. These kind of moments made him grateful that the younger isn't mad at him anymore. He sighs contently and listens to Jongin’s random humming to his latest favorite song.

 

o.o

 

Despite the avoidance of meat and poultry in general, Jongin is still throwing up randomly in the morning, and Chanyeol, despite his cool exterior, is also a worrier. Therefore, the elder sets up an appointment with the Phoenix’s doctor and holds Jongin’s hand when the younger starts to bite his lip.

 

“Baby,” Chanyeol starts to say before using his thumb to caress Jongin’s chapped bottom lip. Jongin takes advantage of it by licking the tip of the thumb before giving a soft suck at the tip.

 

It’s been surprising on how Jongin is randomly horny when he isn’t crying about betraying chickens or becoming clingy. 

 

“I guess I didn’t punish you enough last night,” Chanyeol whispers darkly.

 

“Boss,” Jongin says innocently, fluttering his eyes.

 

Luckily, their moment is interrupted once Yixing enters the room.

 

“Hi, hyung,” Jongin says cheerily, ignoring Chanyeol’s possessive hand that suddenly appears on his back.

 

“Hi,” the dimpled man greets back with a smile.

 

“He’s been vomiting almost daily, and he has some sensitivity towards some food. I think he just needs some pills, so no need to check his heart,” Chanyeol informs him. He’s never keen on the idea of allowing someone to inspect Jongin’s body.

 

“Of course,” Yixing says in an amused tone. “But just to be safe, how about if you let me examine him and then I’ll let you know what kind of medicine he should get?”

 

“Alright, but you have one minute,” Chanyeol tells him with a glare. Jongin doesn’t find it amusing as he pinches the elder’s thigh.

 

“Be nice or I’ll get doctor Lee to examine me,” the younger warns.

 

“I should have killed that bastard,” Chanyeol mutters as he gives consent to Yixing.

 

His hatred towards Lee Minho started when he was young and Minho stole his favorite toy. It doesn’t help that Jongin seems to be infatuated with Minho’s soccer skills. Luckily, Minho is married off to one of Jongin’s close friends, but still, he has to be cautious since most married people like to have affairs.

 

“How’s my brother? I hope you’re not leaving him alone with Anson every night,” Jongin asks as he gets worried about his hyungs too.

 

“Of course not. The nanny we recently hired looks after him too,” Yixing tells him after listening to the younger’s heart.

 

“Oh?” Jongin was surprised. “I didn’t know you guys had gotten one.”

 

“Yeah,” Yixing smiles at him before telling Jongin to lie down. Chanyeol watches Yixing’s hands to make sure they’re not being inappropriate. “Jongdae wanted to go back to work. Anyway, I’m just going to check your stomach.”

 

“He’s back to work already?” Jongin is more surprised at this fact before turning his face towards his husband. “Did you  _ make _ him return?”

 

“Of course not,” Chanyeol insists. “If anything, you should blame Luhan, because  _ he  _ was the one who made the fat comment.”

 

“Can we mutilate him into pieces?” Jongin asks hopefully.

 

“No, but I’ll lock him in a room with you and you can tell him how you feel,” Chanyeol tells him softly with a smile.

 

“I love you,” Jongin grins before turning his attention back towards Yixing. “So, what’s next doctor?”

 

“I need to take your blood,” Yixing says, always with a smile.

 

Chanyeol squints his eyes in suspicion, though he doesn’t comment on it as he takes Jongin’s hand again. After all, Jongin gets a little nervous with blood in his sight.

 

o.o

 

Being a writer is like breathing for Jongin. It’s calming, full of imagination and endless of possibilities as he writes. It’s natural for him to vent out his mind, feelings, and desires into a notebook. Therefore, there’s always a diary kept under the bed, and Jongin  _ knows _ that Chanyeol doesn’t bother reading it. Still, sometimes he hopes that Chanyeol will read it, and possibly grant his wishes.

 

Most of the times, he writes about Chanyeol and the elder’s endless qualities. For Jongin, Chanyeol is the bad guy that nerds fantasize about and hope that they’re able to change him into a better person. However, deep down, Jongin already sees Chanyeol as a great person. Despite the numerous tattoos on the elder’s body, and a few questionable piercings, Chanyeol is  _ too _ sweet towards him. If they weren’t already married, Jongin would wonder if he’s just a conquest. After all, they’re both in different worlds. Jongin would rather feed squirrels as a hobby, meanwhile Chanyeol has a weird obsession with burning people’s skin with cigarettes. It’s no wonder that Jongin’s friends always question his taste in men.

 

It doesn’t matter to him in the end. If he had to redo this life all over again, he’d choose Chanyeol over  _ any _ guy, even that hot doctor Lee. He just doesn’t tell Chanyeol -- he doesn’t need a bigger ego these days.

 

Another thing that he has learned is that Phoenix is pretty well known in Seoul, and most companies would actually  _ go _ to Phoenix to get their business booming. Even his brothers’ companies depend on Phoenix for more income. Therefore, most people know who Chanyeol is, and in turn, most of them know Jongin. 

 

There’s no pressure for Jongin to help run Phoenix, but the younger still cares about others’ opinions, especially if they thought that he was a useless addition. Chanyeol would always ease his mind about that, urging the younger to never join their activities. If there’s one thing they both agreed on, it’s that Jongin is allowed to remain as a writer. 

 

Despite how wonderful their relationship is, Jongin’s brothers don’t always agree with him. In fact, if Chanyeol didn’t have power over Minseok’s import/export business, Jongin was sure that Chanyeol would receive a firm kick in the ass. Height doesn’t mean anything to Minseok’s strength. It’s not even surprising to the younger, that even after five years of marriage, Minseok is still refusing to give Chanyeol the benefit of the doubt. Therefore, this impromptu family dinner is bound to be a crazy night.

 

It’s only been a few days since Yixing has announced in a cheery tone that after years of trying, Jongin is  _ finally _ expecting. Chanyeol is, as predicted, to be over the moon, and Jongin is still half in denial and half in happiness. Therefore, in his emotional state, Jongin randomly announces a family dinner and poor Chanyeol is stuck to defend himself. 

 

“Baby?” Chanyeol calls out in an unsure tone. “Are you sure about this dinner? I mean, we can postpone it until later, or when the baby arrives.”

 

“What?” Jongin glares at him, as if the words are offending him to the very core. 

 

“I mean this is  _ so _ much better than waiting until your stomach shows,” Chanyeol quickly remedies. “In fact, we should share the news to Phoenix, too. Let’s get Kyungsoo here, and maybe Luhan.”

 

“I hate Luhan,” the younger scowls as he stops chopping the onions.

 

“You’re right. Kyungsoo is enough for us.”

 

“Nah, bring Luhan,” Jongin says sweetly. 

 

If Chanyeol wasn’t totally whipped, he’d care more about Luhan’s fate.

 

o.o

 

“Where’s the body?” Kyungsoo asks him by the time he arrives at his boss’s place. He had just gotten texted ‘ _ Code Black’ _ 20 minutes ago and according to Phoenix rule book, it means there’s a mess to be cleaned up.

 

“What?” Chanyeol asks in a confused tone. “No, I said black with a capital B.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him with a dumbfounded expression.

 

“Jongin’s pregnant and he decided to invite his  _ brothers _ to tell them the news,” the taller whispers as if talking it out loud will make it worse. “I need you here.”

 

“I don’t fucking care,” Kyungsoo deadpans before walking away to exit the house.

 

“I suppose you can take over Luhan’s place in tomorrow’s training,” the elder threatens.

 

Kyungsoo groans loudly before walking back with a deadly glare.

 

“Chanyeol?” Jongin calls out before suddenly appearing before them. “Oh, you’re already here, Kyungsoo. Come taste the tuna casserole I made.”

 

Jongin skips away as Kyungsoo unwillingly follows him.

 

“How many fucking casseroles has he made this week?” the shorter grumbles.

 

“Just fucking eat it, smile, and keep your mouth shut,” Chanyeol growls at him.

 

“Smiling is fucking extra.”

 

“Would you like to sit next to Junmyeon for the next two hours?”

 

“I hope you fucking die next week.”

 

o.o

 

The dinner started pretty well, considering the evil eye that Minseok keeps sending towards Chanyeol. Jongin already has the food prepared an hour ahead, so he’s been catching up with his brothers’ lives, as well as the abundance of kids running around the house. Minseok has twin sons as well as an infant daughter, and Jongin has an inkling that his brother  _ likes _ keeping Baekhyun pregnant. It’s just too bad that Baekhyun prefers to keep his figure curvy so there’s at least two years cooldown before their next child.

 

Junmyeon is an odd one because he’s not really into parenthood like his brothers. He’d rather spend a sunny day inside to create miniature dolls, an odd hobby that even Chanyeol finds disturbing. Despite his eccentricities, he's a quite successful stock trader and spends long hours in the office. Not to mention that he's been in a long term relationship with someone who  _ socializes _ for a living. No one can figure out  _ how _ that happened, or even how they managed to last. They suppose it's similar to how Jongin lasted with Chanyeol.

 

Jongin has a love and hate relationship with Jongdae, due to the elder’s snarky personality. There are days when they argue over the littlest things, and days when they are attached at the hip. It seems this week is a good week for them considering the loud laughter across the room. Chanyeol doesn’t try to understand how their relationship works, but he’s grateful that Jongin can lean on someone other than Sehun. Like Minseok, Jongdae wants a big family and he’s quite lucky on finding someone who also  _ wants _ five kids.

 

Out of the three brothers, Chanyeol doesn’t know  _ who _ to bond with. Minseok is  _ certainly _ not an option, especially since the younger accidentally joked about his height one time. Junmyeon would have been a good choice, if he wasn’t creeped out by the elder’s hobby or the fact that he  _ always _ starts to feel sleepy whenever they discuss something. And Jongdae? Well, it started out as a nice friendship until he found out that Jongdae would give sinister ideas on how to ‘strengthen’ their relationship. Jongin is naive enough to believe in it, and Chanyeol can’t recall the amount of time he had to dodge questions like ‘ _ If I died and you could sleep with  _ any one _ of my friends, who would you pick?’ _ It seems Chanyeol can’t find an ally so he ends up depending on Kyungsoo’s lack of support on personal problems.

 

It’s a good thing that Kyungsoo is immune to the Kim family’s banters, though it’s a little funny that the kids are quite attached to Uncle Kyungsoo. Despite the grim expression and the ‘ _ Don’t touch me’ _ vibes, the kids have made a competition on who can sit the longest on Kyungsoo’s lap.

 

“It’s  _ my  _ turn!” Minhyun screams at his twin brother, Seokhyun. 

 

They’re basically miniatures of Baekhyun, causing havoc everywhere they run.

 

Seokhyun holds onto Kyungsoo’s shirt as Minhyun tries to push his brother off the lap. 

 

Kyungsoo’s eye twitches as Seokhyun lets out a blood curling scream when Minhyun manages to succeed. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes while imagining various scenarios where kids are  _ allowed _ be eaten.

 

An upset Seokhyun cries and runs towards his Baba, Minseok, considering that Baekhyun is too busy stuffing his mouth with miniature hot dogs. Unfortunately, Minseok has been in a long phone call with a supplier, so he’s forced to send his son off to one of his uncles.

 

“Aw, it’s okay,” Uncle Jongdae coos. “You can play with your other cousins. See, Anson and Byul are playing with the blocks.”

 

Seokhyun sniffles as he stares at his younger cousins, barely one years old. He  _ refuses _ to be seen playing with ‘babies’, so he shakes his head and hides his face into Uncle Jongdae’s neck. Jongin coos at the sight and ruffles Seokhyun’s hair.

 

“What is this?!” Baekhyun demands when he  _ finally _ shows up. “I know you want five kids, but mine isn’t for sale.”

 

“Mama,” Seokhyun calls out and stretches out his arms for his other parent.

 

Jongdae pouts at the instant betrayal and lets Baekhyun take his son back.

 

“What’s wrong? Did you want to sit on Uncle Kyungsoo’s lap too?” Baekhyun asks in a silly voice.

 

His son nods eagerly and widens his eyes in effect so he’d look more adorable.

 

“There’s no need to cry about it. We can  _ all _ sit on his lap together,” Baekhyun tells him gleefully before kissing his cheek.

 

If Minseok were to see on how his husband is forcing himself into Kyungsoo’s lap, along with the twins, he’d be more than just upset.

 

“He’s  _ so _ cute,” Jongin tells Jongdae with a pout. “Why do all of you guys make such cute babies?”

 

“So people like you would babysit them for free on certain weekends,” Jongdae tells him with a smirk.

 

“It’s too bad that we’ll be busy this weekend then,” Chanyeol says as he interrupts them. “It’s been awhile since Jongin and I had a night to ourselves.”

 

Chanyeol makes a point to wrap his arms around Jongin’s waist, his chin slightly resting on Jongin’s head.

 

“Sure,” Jongdae says skeptically while rolling his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jongin reassures his brother with a smile. “We can watch Anson next weekend.”

 

Chanyeol withholds a sigh regarding this, though he does glare judgingly at Jongdae for exploiting Jongin’s kindness.

 

Jongin soon realizes the time and urges everyone to gather at the large dining table. The twins are conveniently sitting at a children's table, something Jongin bought in excitement when he found out he’d be an uncle. Baekhyun is sitting with them and he’s no different than a toddler as they’re all messy eaters. Luckily, Byul and Anson are asleep so their parents can somewhat relax.

 

Conversations start to pick up in the adults table, and wines are being opened continuously by Luhan, who insists that being drunk is the best way to start a night. Chanyeol rarely speaks at this point, too nervous on anticipating the brothers’ reactions as he holds on to Jongin’s hand. He’s also distracted by how cute Jongin is as the younger keeps stuffing himself with tuna casserole. He’d point out that the younger is the  _ only _ one eating the dish, but he’s too scared to be teasing anyone. 

 

Once Jongin looks ready, Chanyeol holds a tight grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist, as if the short male’s exasperated expression isn’t enough. Then, Jongin takes a moment to get their attention as he stands.

 

“I hope this is good news. Like when they paid for our trips to Hawaii,” Jongdae quips from his chair. 

 

Yixing doesn’t seem to find it as funny as he softly pinches the younger’s thigh.

 

“Um, well, I guess it  _ can _ be good news. I mean it’s good news for me and Chanyeol, but I don’t know how you guys will react, so I  _ hope  _ you guys will see it as good news, too. But I think it should be okay, right?” Jongin rambles nervously.

 

Chanyeol looks worried at this point, and gently grabs onto Jongin’s wrist, signaling him to sit down again. Even Minseok is raising an eyebrow at the scene, since Jongin is usually nervous when the news is big.

 

“Baby, let me tell them instead,” Chanyeol insists as his anxiousness is momentarily gone. He no longer needs to hold on to Kyungsoo for support.

 

Jongin reluctantly sits down, pouting at his chance of being the dramatic announcer, but then again, he’s never as flashy as Baekhyun.

 

“We just wanted to tell you guys that we’re expecting,” Chanyeol grins before looking at Jongin. “Jongin and I have been trying for years, and we’re  _ so _ lucky that it’s finally happening. I hope that Jongin can have your support when I’m not around, and I’ll try my hardest to keep him happy during this.”

 

There’s a few murmurs before Baekhyun is the first to run up to Jongin, like an excited puppy, as he hugs the younger in excitement.

 

“Oh! This is  _ so _ great,” the elder says. “Now we can finally redecorate that  _ ugly  _ guest room.”

 

Chanyeol makes an offended noise at that, because  _ he _ was the one who decorated it. Though, seeing Jongin’s agreement to Baekhyun’s words, he wonders if Jongin  _ ever _ loved his decoration ideas.

 

“Congratulations,” Yixing’s the first one to approach him, though the doctor already gave his best wishes days before.

 

Jongdae has to pry Baekhyun away with  _ both  _ arms before managing to hug a tearful Jongin. 

 

“Now I can teach you how to make Chanyeol’s life even  _ more _ miserable,” Jongdae comments to his brother. Junmyeon is right besides them as he pats Jongin’s back in support.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t have time to complain about Jongdae’s tact as he sees Minseok approaching him with a hard glare.

 

“Sir,” Chanyeol greets him automatically, though he has  _ no _ idea why his brain decided to call Minseok that. They’re supposed to be on first name basis. “I mean, hi.”

 

He gulps nervously as he stares down at Minseok. Despite their one foot height difference, Chanyeol feels like  _ he’s _ the short one and the incompetent fool who got the youngest brother pregnant. He doesn’t even understand  _ why _ he’s so scared, when  _ he’s _ the criminal behind Phoenix, not Minseok. Yet, his knees feel weak and his heart is beating loudly in his chest.

 

Funnily, the others don’t seem to notice the taller’s struggle. Kyungsoo is still stabbing his piece of meat, and Luhan is too busy finishing another wine bottle. It’s only Yixing that watches on with curiosity.

 

“I suppose that after five years, it’s reasonable enough for you to start a family,” Minseok starts to say. “Though I’m still disappointed that you couldn’t choose the IVF path…”

 

Yixing laughs at that comment before wrapping an arm around Minseok’s shoulders.

 

“Come on now, Minseok,” Yixing says. “They’re both adults. They’re allowed to be intimate by now. Let’s be happy for them.”

 

Chanyeol laughs nervously in response before gulping again from Minseok’s hard stare.

 

“I  _ swear _ there’s always consent when we do it,” the taller mistakenly comments. Even Yixing was staring at him with a speechless expression.

 

Luckily, Minseok lets the comment go, despite his initial shock reaction.

 

“Congratulations then,” the elder Kim finally says. “I hope you take care of him well, despite your daily activities.”

 

“Of course!” Chanyeol is quick on agreeing to things. “I’m already planning on giving most of my tasks away, and getting rid of the extra traveling.”

 

“No more weekend trips?” Jongin asks him, interrupting their conversation. Somehow the pregnant male manages to wiggle himself into Chanyeol’s arms again without the taller noticing it. This must be happening often if Chanyeol’s body automatically reacts to the younger’s actions.

 

“I’ll make it my mission to always be here,” the taller confirms before softly kissing Jongin’s forehead.

 

“Good,” Minseok tells them, surprisingly showing a happy expression. 

 

It is then that Chanyeol is able to relax and mold his body into Jongin’s soft one. He’s no longer anxious about being stared at by Minseok. Instead, he’s worried about letting Jongin down, because to him, Jongin’s well being is his main priority, even  _ before _ the pregnancy. He can only cross his fingers and hope for the best.

 

o.o

 

Jongin is in the end of his second month when he notices that his stomach is more rounder than the pregnancy trajectory he has read about. Even his pants are getting tighter and the nausea has been hitting him more often these days. He’s not quite sure if this is something bad or good, but it’s been making him distressed as he paces around the room. 

 

Ever since the announcement of his pregnancy, security around the house is tighter and there’s always a male bodyguard following him whenever Chanyeol is busy with Phoenix. Luckily, the elder has made it a new rule to let his underlings deal with the physical activities while he makes the management decisions from his phone. Today is one of those slow days where Chanyeol is basically spending the day spoiling Jongin’s needs.

 

“Baby, come sit down,” the elder tells him as he pats the empty couch. He’s also a bit stressed from seeing Jongin worry too much. “Yixing says that rest is important.”

 

“I can’t,” the younger whines. “I think something’s wrong.” The younger has a serious expression as he faces his husband.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I feel like I’m not on my second month. It’s already showing,” the younger pouts as he rubs his stomach.

 

“Let me see,” the elder says while motioning him to come closer.

 

“No!” Jongin denies quickly, shaking his head. “I’m probably just fat,” he mutters in the end.

 

“You’re being silly, baby,” Chanyeol says amusedly. He stands up and tries to go near Jongin, but the younger keeps running away. Finally, he’s backed into a corner and he helplessly searches for a weapon on the table beside him until he grabs something.

 

“No,” Jongin whines pitifully. “Stay away!” 

 

He shows the pen as his weapon, pointing it to Chanyeol as if it works as a sword, too.

 

“Are you sure?” the elder teases. “I give  _ great _ hugs and kisses.”

 

“Yes,” the younger says confidently. “I don’t  _ need _ your love.”

 

“Alright, then,” Chanyeol shrugs as if it doesn’t affect him. He walks away and grabs a nearby jacket in a stray chair. “Kyungsoo texted me about a problem before, so I’m going to be out for an hour or two.”

 

“Without me?” the younger asks dejectedly. 

 

There’s already tears forming in his eyes, and if Chanyeol isn’t already used to his husband’s raging hormones, he’d be worried about this.

 

“I thought you don’t  _ want  _ me around,” the elder reminds him, though there’s no menace in his voice.

 

Jongin remains quiet at his reply and Chanyeol has to look up to see the younger’s sad expression.

 

“Aw, baby, I was kidding,” the elder coos at Jongin as he walks back to the younger’s side. He immediately gathers Jongin into his arms, ignoring the press of the pen against his rib.

 

“You’re not leaving then?” the younger asks quietly against Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“I still have to,” the elder confirms sadly. “But you’re coming with me so you can see Yixing while I deal with the issues.”

 

He wipes a stray tear from Jongin’s eye and tilts his head into a soft kiss. 

 

“I still want you there with me,” Jongin says with wavering tone. “Can you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The ride to the Phoenix headquarter is conveniently a slow one. Chanyeol is very big on safety now, and he doesn’t let his driver speed to their destinations anymore. That will only occur during bad days, when Chanyeol has the inexplicable urge to kill someone with just his bare hands.

 

Once they arrive, Jongin is shown to Chanyeol’s huge office, and whoever draws the short stick — Jisung has been unlucky lately — will stay with Jongin. The young member is obligated to entertain and keep Jongin safe.

 

“Oh, hi Jisung,” Jongin greets him happily. It’s no surprise to Chanyeol that Jongin’s mood can swing up and down during the day. “I see you keep getting the unlucky end of the stick.”

 

“No, it’s fine hyung,” Jisung tries to convince him. “I’m actually looking forward to watching the show again. I never realized how  _ great _ ‘Friends’ is.”

 

Jongin squeals in agreement before grabbing Jisung’s arm so they can sit together. The pregnant male finds Jisung’s body to be the perfect cuddling pillow.

 

“Okay, baby, I’ll see you in an hour,” Chanyeol reminds his husband before kissing his forehead. 

 

“Tell the guy outside to bring in some cookies,” Jongin demands before his husband leaves. “And I don’t mean the disgusting kinds.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol tells him with a chortle, getting the obvious hint that Jongin will  _ never _ adjust his diet to only healthy foods.

 

He leaves with the image of a laughing Jongin, trying to catch his breath between laughter. He always finds that image to be the most beautiful thing in the world and there’s a silly smile on his lips. It’s with regret that he exits the room and schools his expression back to a neutral one. There’s a lot of work to be done and he’s already feeling stressed out from counting the things on his to-do list.

 

He returns almost two hours later with Yixing behind him. His heart aches at the thought of breaking his promise that he’d return within an hour. He’s hoping that Jongin will forgive him or that the amount of grovelling will play on the younger’s empathy. He quietly enters the room, expecting his husband to be waiting angrily or even watching ‘Friends’, but he’s surprised to see Jongin asleep in someone else’s arms. Luckily, it’s only Jisung who’s stuck as Jongin’s pillow. Otherwise, Chanyeol would be furious at him.

 

“I’m sorry, boss,” Jisung starts to say nervously as soon as he recognizes Chanyeol’s form. The taller doesn’t let his youngest member explain as he motions him to leave.

 

Jisung struggles to get out Jongin’s grip, and it’s inevitable that Jongin would wake up from his slumber, so Chanyeol is conveniently right beside him.

 

“W-what?” Jongin mumbles as he tries to open his eyes. 

 

“Hi, baby,” Chanyeol whispers to him, and gently tilts Jongin’s head towards his face.

 

The younger hums before scooting closer to Chanyeol’s warm body. He barely notices the absence from Jisung or even the click of the door.

 

“Yixing is here,” the elder starts to explain while whispering. “Do you want him to see you later?”

 

There’s a few rustling from Jongin stretching his body before he groans and grabs Chanyeol’s stray hand.

 

“No, it’s okay,” the younger replies, in a clear voice now. “I’m awake.”

 

Chanyeol helps his husband sit up and motions to Yixing to come closer now.

 

“Hi, again,” Yixing greets Jongin with a smile. “I heard you were nervous today.”

 

“Hi, hyung,” Jongin says back with a smile. “I think you may be wrong on how far along I am. I feel like I’m already showing.”

 

“Am I?” Yixing asks teasingly. “Well, let’s see then.”

 

Yixing makes a gesture to show that he’ll want to see Jongin’s stomach.

 

Chanyeol nods reluctantly, though his eyes are watching every movement.

 

As Yixing presses his palms against Jongin’s stomach, the younger watches on with curious eyes and anxiousness. Once the doctor is finished, Jongin wonders if he was wrong about his presumption, and maybe he’s  _ really _ fat.

 

“So?” Jongin immediately asks with a hint of edge in his tone. “Am I wrong?”

 

“I think you were right to think that something is happening,” Yixing tells him.

 

“See!” Jongin grins excitedly before nudging Chanyeol in the arm. The taller grins back, happy that Jongin isn’t upset anymore.

 

“I still think you’re early in the pregnancy stage though, but you’re definitely not carrying  _ one _ baby.”

 

“What?” Jongin freezes at his words.

 

“I think you’re expecting twins,” Yixing tells them with a smile.

 

If Yixing had a dollar for every shocking news he’d deliver, he’d gain a free coffee every morning. Still, Jongin’s frozen expression and Chanyeol’s overly excited face tells him that this couple is  _ definitely _ not prepared for more.

 

o.o

 

After the unexpected announcement of twins, there are more safety rules in place, including a list of words that the bodyguards would  _ never _ say unless they want their tongues to be cut off. The list also includes Jongin’s current cravings and food to avoid, especially since the younger’s nose is quite sensitive. There were even times when Jongin can smell something nauseating from a couple of feet away and Chanyeol is forced to put a ban on meat products in public sitting areas of Phoenix headquarters.

 

The worse part is the vomiting in early morning or right before dinner time. It comes routinely and sometimes it’s more than twice a day. The exertion tires Jongin out easily, and Chanyeol is forced to make sure that his husband will eat something, even the smallest things like crackers. It’s disheartening to see his lover in pain, but Chanyeol can only whisper soothing words at night and hold him close when it gets tiring.

 

Luckily, the nausea lessens as the weeks progress and now Jongin is approaching the end of his third month. Yixing has suggested that they should see a doctor that specializes in male pregnancies and Chanyeol takes the suggestion to heart. The doctor they pick is someone who’s not scared of Chanyeol’s status, but also isn’t a complete asshole. Chanyeol never liked people who's scared of saying the truth to his face, which is why his friendship with Kyungsoo works so well. The doctor seems to have some guts, so he thinks they'll get along well.

 

At the end of his third month, they’re due for another appointment, and this time, it’s with their new doctor, Seungkwan. Unlike Yixing, who doesn’t test Chanyeol’s patience, Seungkwan doesn’t care much about staying on Chanyeol’s good side. He likes to test the mob boss’s limit, even going as far as checking to see if he would ever punch him publically. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice the obvious tension seeping out from Chanyeol’s body, but he’s also dealing with his own issues, like ‘why does nothing  _ fit _ him anymore?!!’

 

Once Jongin is finally settled onto the medical bed, Seungkwan drops some gel onto his stomach and uses the probe to find the twins’ locations. It’s the first time that Jongin has  _ ever _ seen his twins, so he’s already tearing up and tugging Chanyeol’s hand in excitement. 

 

As he stares into the screen, he realizes that the fetuses are small, and he can  _ barely _ understand where they are located on his womb, but he doesn’t care about that. He can already hear the loud heartbeats from the screen, and it’s only  _ now _ that he realizes how  _ real _ everything is. Two tiny beings are inside him, and they have already grown their arms, legs and even brains. He can’t comprehend how fast they’re already growing and his emotions are suddenly overloaded. He’s suddenly crying on the bed and he’s being so  _ silly  _ about all this _ , _ but Chanyeol is holding him tightly and he’s  _ so _ happy to have a loving husband, too.

 

He must have snot running down his nose, and his face is most likely unattractive, but he has the urge to tell Chanyeol how  _ much _ he loves the elder, and how they’re going to have the most beautiful family ever. 

 

“Thank you,” Jongin ends up saying to him.

 

“For what, baby?” Chanyeol asks in amusement. “We made them together.”

 

“But, still,” the younger insists. “Your sperm worked  _ really _ well.”

 

Chanyeol laughs at that before kissing Jongin’s forehead. He doesn’t know how to reply to that, but he’s also glad that they’re finally able to have their own family. He’s definitely excited to show  _ everyone _ the first sonogram.

 

o.o

 

True to his words, Chanyeol manages to hire someone to print the sonogram in a large scale. At first, he was thinking about a vertical banner to be placed in the public area in Phoenix, but then he saw a huge ad in downtown area, and he’s suddenly obsessed with making sure that the  _ whole  _ city knows about the pregnancy.

 

Therefore, there’s a substantial withdraw from his savings account that even Kyungsoo was judging him for.

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ you wasted half a million  _ just _ so the whole city knows about the twins,” the shorter glares at him with a lot of hatred. 

 

“I  _ had _ to, okay?!” Chanyeol tries to reason. “At first, I wanted to put it on the side of the building, but then Luhan  _ reminded _ me that this is a great opportunity to gloat over my awesomeness.”

 

“That’s not even a word,” Kyungsoo tells him with crossed arms. “And since when is  _ Luhan _ the voice of reason? He can’t even join us on raids anymore because he’s so damn trigger happy.”

 

“ _ Yes _ , but,” Chanyeol immediately says in reflex. He suddenly realizes that he has  _ no _ backup arguments, and Kyungsoo is already giving him his smug expression. 

 

“Well, I’m your boss, so you can’t tell  _ me _ on how to waste my money,” he ends up saying. “Now, go away.”

 

He makes a gesture with his hand, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before walking away. Despite the shorter’s words, Chanyeol  _ still _ believes that his decision was rational.  _ Now _ , he just needs to worry about Jongin’s reaction if the younger finds out. 

 

o.o

 

His fourth month is relatively easier than the previous weeks. The nausea is still there, but it doesn’t come as often, and his cravings are a lot easier to handle. He still eats tuna casserole as if it’s the best tasting food ever, and he sometimes adds pickles and anchovies to the mix, despite Chanyeol’s disgusted expression.

 

He’s also getting the hang of this pregnancy thing. At first, he was doubting himself with  _ so _ many insecurities, and there are times when he really thought that he’d never feel sexy again. Luckily, having a supportive family is something that Jongin treasures, and he’s grateful that Jongdae and Baekhyun were able to relieve his worriedness. It feels  _ great _ to know that his body isn’t purposely betraying him, and that not  _ everything _ will change.

 

It’s also great that Chanyeol is still as doting as ever, to the point where sometimes Jongin pushes him away so he can have some space. Though lately, with how sensitive his skin is, he likes to have Chanyeol caress his body with his large hands. He can’t help but reminisce on how good it feels when those hands caress long trails across his body, brushing against his overly sensitive nipples. He doesn’t realize how vivid his imagination is until he accidentally moans out loud, and he’s embarrassed that  _ everyone  _ could have heard him.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind though as he smirks at Jongin’s blushing face. Their love making has never been better by that time.

 

Their next appointment with Seungkwan arrives quicker than they expected. At 17 weeks, they’ll find out what kind of twins Jongin is carrying, and they could decide whether or not they want to know the sexes of the twins. Chanyeol seems keen on knowing it ahead of time, but Jongin feels that it’s better for everything to be a surprise. It’s no surprise that Jongin wins the argument and Chanyeol has to withhold his displeasure in front of his husband. 

 

“You’re  _ such _ a baby,” Jongin teases him whenever he sees Chanyeol pouting over his defeat.

 

“You won’t let me win  _ once _ ,” the elder complains. “How about if I find out  _ one _ sex?”

 

“No.”

 

“What if we let Kyungsoo know the sexes and I have to endure a  _ horrible _ guessing game with him?”

 

“You’d let some  _ stranger _ know the sexes of  _ our _ babies before  _ us _ ?” Jongin glares at him.

 

“Think of it as sharing our happiness with other people!”

 

Jongin frowns at him before pulling his hand away from the elder’s touch.

 

“Go wait outside,” he says coldly, ignoring Chanyeol’s dejected expression.

 

“Okay, okay! I was kidding,” the elder surrenders, but Jongin still refuses his touch. Luckily, the doctor enters before Chanyeol could grovel for forgiveness.

 

“Good morning!” Seungkwan enters with a joyful expression. “Are we excited for today?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin says with a smile. “I was  _ really _ looking forward to this, and seeing you again.” He flutters his eyelashes along with a coy smile.

 

“Oh, did you?” Seungkwan replies cheekily. “Don’t worry I’ve missed you, too.”

 

Chanyeol glares at his husband as the younger lets out a loud giggle. He  _ knows _ this is just some cheap revenge, but it doesn’t mean it’s any less hurtful. He crosses his arms in distaste while remaining silent.

 

“Alright, let’s see how well they’re doing,” the doctor continues. He drops a few globs of gel onto Jongin’s protruding stomach and uses the probe to see what’s inside.

 

“It looks like everything’s going well,” Seungkwan notes as he stares at the screen.

 

Jongin grins at the sight of his two babies, and reflexively he grabs Chanyeol’s hand. The elder steps closer to Jongin’s side and grins as well. It’s always an amazing experience to hear their heartbeats.

 

“So, do you guys want to know the sexes?” the doctor asks.

 

“No,” they both answer at the same time. Jongin looks up in surprised at Chanyeol’s answer before leaning closer to the elder in gratitude.

 

“But we  _ do  _ want to know if they’ll be identical or not,” Jongin says afterwards. “I was thinking if we can put it in an envelope so we can reveal it later on with cake.”

 

“Oh,” Seungkwan says in a surprised tone. “That sounds like fun.”

 

Jongin nods in agreement, beaming at his own idea.

 

“Of course, you’ll be invited.”

 

Chanyeol makes a scoffing sound in his throat, even though the other two are ignoring him. 

 

“I’ll be sure to come then,” the doctor winks and Jongin blushes at the response.

 

The elder makes a mental note to make sure that the invitation is ‘lost’ in the mail.

 

o.o

 

Ever since the announcement of the twins to Seoul city, Chanyeol has been getting unwanted advice from allies and friends. Most of the pieces of advice given are useful, but some can be considered as fake concern. There are also a few suggestions of what he should buy for the twins, from clothes to the various brands of bassinets. Therefore, when Phoenix’s activities are less hectic, Chanyeol takes two days off to search for the best brands for the twins.

 

It starts with the clothes, from baby bibs to the tiny onesies, Chanyeol has managed to buy enough that they could just throw out the clothes when they get dirty instead of washing them. Jongdae and Baekhyun were supposed to help him stay rational, and choose great designs or colors, but somehow, all three of them went a bit crazy on the shopping. Luckily, Jongin doesn’t know about the other 50% of clothes hidden in the basement, otherwise Chanyeol’s credit cards would be chopped into tiny pieces.

 

Then, there’s the debate of either getting a twins stroller, or just two ordinary strollers. He ends up hiring some intern to do his research for him, and makes the guy do a colorful presentation regarding the pros and cons of twins stroller. In the end, he  _ still _ couldn’t decide and ends up buying both kinds. He also decides to hide the two regular strollers in the basement until he can convince Jongin the pros of it.

 

Finally, they had to take care of the decorations of the baby room. This time, Jongin is the one who’ll decorate, paint, and make sure that it’s every bit pretty. Chanyeol has been given zero access to it, probably because the elder has  _ horrible _ taste in choosing colors. Though sometimes, the elder will try to go in and sneak a peek, that is until Kyungsoo catches him and drags him away. Sometimes, he  _ hates _ how Jongin can give more power to Kyungsoo.

 

o.o

 

“I know you’re both excited and stuff, but must your husband  _ spam _ pictures of cute baby clothes in the family group?” Jongdae says frustratedly.

 

“He’s just  _ really _ excited,” Jongin defends Chanyeol’s integrity.

 

“Excited is when he printed  _ multiple  _ copies of the sonogram picture and sent it as a Christmas card  _ 3 _ months too early. This is  _ no _ longer excitement… it’s just a nuisance!”

 

Jongin can only laugh nervously before shrugging.

 

“It’s just we’ve both been waiting for so long, and Chanyeol has been stressed out about it in the past. He knew how much I wanted kids of our own.”

 

“Yeah, Jongdae. Don’t be such a rude ass,” Baekhyun quips, only when it can make him look better than the rest.

 

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to give him the finger, and Jongin laughs at his brother’s reaction.

 

“Anyway, let’s change the topic to something more interesting,” Baekhyun says with a coy smile. “I was pregnant with twins so  _ trust me _ when I say that  _ sex _ has never been more amazing. So, did you guys try new positions yet?”

 

“Hyung!” Jongin gasps while blushing at the same time.

 

“Come on! It’s not like we’re prudes or innocent. Even Jongdae lost his a  _ long _ time ago.”

 

Jongdae scoffs at the accusation before straightening the facts.

 

“I’ve only been with  _ five _ different people, while  _ you _ probably had more.”

 

“It works in my advantage though. Minseok gets  _ super _ jealous when he thinks that I’ve slept with one of my friends in the past.”

 

“Of course, only  _ you _ would keep in touch with your previous conquests.”

 

Baekhyun winks in reply before turning his attention back towards Jongin.

 

“So, any kind of fun lately?” 

 

“No!” Jongin is quick to deny any assumptions while blushing. “We’ve been busy so it’s usually just cuddling.”

 

“Boring!” Baekhyun notes.

 

“You should, though. Wear the black piece in your closet and seduce him with your hips,” Jongdae unhelpfully says.

 

“Okay! I  _ really _ don’t think you guys should know about our sex lives, nor should I know about my brothers’.”

 

“He’s really no fun,” Jongdae says, completely ignoring Jongin’s outburst.

 

“Yeah, we should have invited Kyungsoo, too. I bet  _ he _ has done something kinky lately.”

 

Jongin whines in his seat, giving up on the idea of  _ not _ hearing any sexual stories. It doesn’t mean that the horny part of his brain is gone though. He still feels a bit turned on from all this talk, and he wonders if Baekhyun is right. He just needs to work harder on seducing Chanyeol later tonight.

 

o.o

 

It’s not supposed to be a hard thing to do, to get Chanyeol’s attention and make it focus on Jongin’s willing body. However, the elder has been busy finishing reviewing a document and Jongin is just staring at the elder with a frustrated pout. Even trailing his fingers across Chanyeol’s biceps, or stomach, hasn’t made the elder notice his intentions.

 

“Hyung,” Jongin whines to him. “Are you  _ almost _ done?”

 

“Soon, baby,” the elder can only say before flipping the next page.

 

Jongin glares at the piece of document as if it’s his newest arch enemy, before crawling slowly to Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“Jongin..” the elder starts to say exasperatedly. The younger pouts at him before reaching out to take the document away from his grip.

 

“It’s  _ my _ turn,” the younger insists before managing to take the document away, and throwing it somewhere across the room.

 

“Only for a few minutes, then I have to finish that before tomorrow,” the elder reasons while putting his hands on Jongin’s hips.

 

“Okay,” the younger says cheerily, a tone that has Chanyeol in suspicion.

 

Unfortunately, Jongin doesn’t give him a chance to think about it as he immediately claims his lips and numbs his brain from processing other thoughts.

 

Somehow, Jongin’s hand slips in between them, and his palm is deliciously rubbing against Chanyeol’s hard on.

 

“Baby,” Chanyeol starts to say although he’s no longer sure what he wanted to say.

 

“Can I ride you?” Jongin interrupts him before tugging Chanyeol’s shirt so he can  _ finally _ touch some skin.

 

“Okay,” the elder can only say with a grin.

 

It’s another victory for Jongin once the clothes are finally thrown off.

 

o.o

 

It’s during his sixth month that Seungkwan informs him that the twins are now able to hear voices. They have also been moving a lot in his stomach and their first kick was a shock to Chanyeol, who has a habit of rubbing Jongin’s stomach every few minutes.

 

It seems things are moving forward fast and Jongin is starting to get anxious because usually twins are born prematurely. He’s been anxious about the idea that the twins will come out too soon and that he may lose one of them.

 

Chanyeol has been having a hard time soothing him whenever the younger has nightmares about this, but luckily, slow kisses and soothing massages seem to work well.

 

In one of the nightmares, Jongin dreams that the twins follow Chanyeol’s footsteps into becoming a criminal. The dream was so vivid that he imagines his son becoming a notorious criminal that kills people for fun, and that the first victims are him and Chanyeol. He wakes up in sweat and shivering from fear that he had to kick Chanyeol awake for emotional support.

 

“Baby, this is why we shouldn’t watch horror movies before bed,” the elder whispers to him before yawning.

 

“But what if it comes true and they  _ will _ kill us?! What if they end up hating us because you work too much and I’m nothing but a stay-at-home dad?” Jongin wails loudly before sniffling his nose.

 

“They wouldn’t become like me, because I would  _ never _ allow them to see what Phoenix is. I didn’t have a choice when I grew up, and that’s something I’ve always resented,” Chanyeol reassures him.

 

“But wouldn’t you want someone to follow your legacy?” Jongin whispers to him.

 

“Nah,” Chanyeol confirms. “I’d rather have them become a softie like you, or even a boring librarian.”

 

Jongin smiles at the thought of seeing his son or daughter telling people to shut up in the library. This is one of the reasons why he loves Chanyeol so much. The elder always knows what to say.

 

“How do you  _ always _ know what to say?” the younger ends up asking. 

 

“It’s a requirement for the job,” the elder teases before kissing his husband’s cheek. “Let’s go back to bed and I’ll massage your back for you.”

 

“If I wasn’t pregnant with hormones, I’d say you’re sucking up to me because you did something bad,” Jongin teases back.

 

“What?!” Chanyeol says, despite the nervous tone. “Of course not. I’m completely innocent.”

 

Jongin doesn’t reply to that as his eyes are starting to feel sleepy. He yawns and leans his back closer to Chanyeol’s chest. The soothing press of Chanyeol’s fingers against his back is the last thing he remembers before falling asleep.

 

o.o

 

Jongin is at seven months now and it’s usually the right time to throw a baby shower. Chanyeol pushes the responsibility of planning it towards Jongdae and Baekhyun since he’s completely hopeless on choosing the right theme. The only thing he insists is that no one should bring gifts, because he needs to disguise his purchases as gifts from family. There are currently 100+ gifts in different bags that are ready to be distributed to the guests.

 

“So you want the guests to pretend that the gift is from them  _ just _ so you don’t get in trouble?” Jongdae asks in a judgemental tone.

 

“Come on,” Chanyeol begs to him and Baekhyun. “It’s not like you both haven’t lied before. You told Yixing that his stubble is cute, and you convinced Minseok that he can pull off being a twenty five year old.”

 

“Oh, please. Those lies are small, puny even. You’re basically lying to Jongin that  _ all  _ these people  _ love _ him enough to gift him $100 onesies,” Jongdae immediately argues.

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun interrupts their argument. “Let’s say if we  _ do _ trick him, what do we get in return?”

 

“Ouh,” Jongdae lights up at the sound of blackmail. “Yes, what  _ do _ we get?”

 

“You know, I’m your  _ brother _ -in-law, and I’m offended that you guys keep using me for my money,” Chanyeol tells them with a frown.

 

“You’re right,” Baekhyun says. “We shouldn’t blackmail him. I mean, it’s not like he’ll have  _ anything left _ once Jongin finds out his shopping habits, divorces him, and takes the twins to that rich doctor he likes. What was his name again? Seunghyun? Seungri?”

 

Chanyeol growls at the reminder that Jongin  _ does _ think the doctor is cute, so he gives up with a frustrated whine.

 

“Fine,” the taller says. “I’ll buy you both something, but it doesn’t exceed $200.”

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae cheer as they high five each other.

 

“I can’t  _ wait  _ to try that expensive cheesecake down at Uji Cafe. What are you getting?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae.

 

“Maybe leather pants,” Jongdae admits. “I’ve been trying to see which kind of pants would seduce Yixing more.”

 

“I  _ love _ that challenge. Minseok’s favorite is the short shorts that makes my ass accentuate like half moons.”

 

Chanyeol immediately runs out before he can hear anymore vulgar stories. He does  _ not _ need to know Jongin’s brothers’ kinks or sex lives.

 

o.o

 

As soon as the guests arrive, Jongdae is there at the door, greeting them with a huge smile. He gestures the guest to take one gift bag and tells them to pretend that it’s from them. He also explains to them that it’s most likely a onesie and if they don’t ruin the secret, there will be a special prize for them in the end. Of course, the prize is from Chanyeol’s money, and the elder can only sigh louder at that thought.

 

Luckily, Jongin is in a better mood than his husband as he mingles with the crowd full of family and friends. He’s allowing the guests to touch his stomach, something that Chanyeol disagreed to, but can’t voice it out loud. His only solace is that Kyungsoo is also invited, and the shorter is currently battling his own fights.

 

“I  _ hate _ babies,” Kyungsoo randomly outbursts. “I don’t fucking care how old your baby is or what their names are.”

 

Chanyeol can laugh nervously before wrapping his arm around his friend.

 

“He’s just stressed out from this week. I’m sure he’s sorry,” Chanyeol tells the group of onlookers who seem offended.

 

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

“ _ Well! _ Let’s get this party started. How about if we start with decorating some onesies!” Chanyeol snaps his fingers at the two Phoenix members that got the unlucky straws. Jisung and Renjun nervously hand out plain onesies to the guests, where most of the colors are white, pastel yellow, and pastel red. 

 

The objective of the game is to paint something cute and pretty for the twins. First, they divide the guests into two groups, baby boy and baby girl. Each group will decorate their own onesie for the specific gender, and then the judges, which includes Jongin, will decide if the onesie’s design is beautiful. The group with the most beautiful onesies will win the game. Chanyeol is already eyeing certain guests who see this as a  _ real _ competition. He just hopes there will be no hair pulling by the end of the day.

 

Jongin seems to  _ really _ love this game because he’s able to see the guests’ progress and how  _ cute _ everything is. He would randomly coo at a certain onesie before pointing to another one. Jongdae had to steer Jongin away from the guests so he doesn’t ruin the guest’s motivation, and luckily, tuna casserole is still distracting enough.

 

The game only lasts 30 minutes, but to Jongin, it feels fast because he hasn’t finished his second batch of tuna casserole. As soon as he’s done, he’s whisked away to the judging panel, where Jongdae and Baekhyun are sitting. Chanyeol would have complained that  _ he _ should be included in the panel, but he’s happy enough that Jongin is enjoying this day. Even Kyungsoo, who was coerced into joining the girl team, is drawing a pretty flower on the onesie.

 

In the end, they inspect about 50 onesies and they’ve finally reached a conclusion; the boys team win! Sehun, who’s part of the boys team, takes his victory with a special dance that involves smacking his butt in front of the girls team. It seems Baekhyun is enjoying the dance as he records it for research purposes. Kyungsoo, who feels that the judging was unfair, loudly demands a recount as he slams his hand on the table.

 

After  _ that _ commotion, the guests are finally allowed to eat lunch catered by a famous chef. They purposely put all the meat and poultry in another room, while the seafood and vegetable dishes are in the main room so it’s easier for Jongin to get to them. Unsurprisingly, Jongin takes a lot of fish dishes, as well as sinful desserts while ignoring Chanyeol’s exasperated sigh. After helping Jongin settle down, Chanyeol finally realizes how hungry he is and he’s been wanting some fried chicken for a few days now.

 

“Baby, I’m going to the other room for some food, okay? Do you need anything else?” the elder asks softly.

 

“Hmm,” the younger thinks as he chews some salmon. “I think I’m good.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be back after I eat and brush,” the elder informs before kissing Jongin’s forehead. Unfortunately, Jongin grabs his wrist before he can stand up.

 

“Can’t you eat here instead?” the younger asks.

 

“But you hate the smell of meat and chicken, remember?”

 

“I know, but maybe today will be okay.”

 

Chanyeol  _ knows _ by now that Jongin is wrong about this, considering last week’s nausea moment. He can only withhold his sigh as he sacrifices another day of no chicken. 

 

“On second thought, I’ll just get some grilled fish,” the elder informs him with a smile.

 

“Are you sure?” the younger looks at him with a worried expression.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol confirms with a kiss. He squeezes the younger’s thigh before leaving his side.

 

Now, he just needs to find Jisung so he can order him to save him some chicken. Luckily, Jisung is easier to find than Kyungsoo lately. 

 

After lunch, there’s another short game of ‘Feed your baby’, and they’re divided into two teams again, babies and mommies. The babies are to sit in their chair and pretend to be hungry, while the mummies are blindfolded and are forced to feed their babies. Chanyeol finds it hilarious that Kyungsoo ends up as a grumpy baby, while Sehun is smirking at the short male before being blindfolded. Though his amusement doesn’t last long because Jongdae tells him that he has to participate too, with Jongin as the one feeding him.

 

They have a range of baby foods, from smashed carrots to yummy corn. Luckily, Chanyeol manages to score some crushed cantaloupes. It still doesn’t make his worries dissipate since Jongin is giving him an evil smirk, and the elder  _ knows _ that Jongin will somehow drip food  _ all over _ his clothes.

 

“Alright mommies, we’re going to play some  _ loud _ music and you’ll have to finish feeding your baby. The first one to finish the  _ entire _ bottle wins a  _ yummy _ prize. Are we ready?!” Baekhyun screams out unnecessarily.

 

“Yes!” a few shouts including Jongin.

 

“Here we go!” Baekhyun presses play and starts to dance along with the music.

 

Jongdae takes the moment to laugh and takes a picture of Baekhyun’s horrible dancing.

 

Chanyeol barely gets a word out before he feels the first spoonful hit against his chin, and Jongin’s giggling is echoing on his ears. The elder is  _ sure _ that the food has dropped onto his pants.

 

“Baby, don’t ruin my pants,” the elder whines childishly. 

 

The next aim is  _ much _ better, and Chanyeol can’t help but appreciate how yummy cantaloupes are. The next few minutes seem like a blur as more food gets dropped onto Chanyeol’s pants, and finally a loud scream as someone wins the game.

 

After cleaning up and getting Kyungsoo  _ off _ Sehun’s weak body, they all gather back into the main room for cake and to reveal the type of twins they’ll have.

 

“Alright everyone, let’s settle down,” Jongdae tells them with a serious expression before grinning again.

 

“Now, we  _ all  _ know that Jongin is carrying twins, but what we  _ don’t _ know is what  _ kind _ of twins or their sexes. Unfortunately, the boring couple still want the sexes to be a secret,  _ so today _ we’ll reveal if they’ll have identical or fraternal!” Jongdae explains.

 

“That’s right! Isn’t it exciting?” Baekhyun tells them as the guests murmurs. “Let’s bring out the cakes!”

 

“We conveniently ordered two cakes, and now we’ll cut both to see if they’re identical or fraternal,” Jongdae finishes the explanation. “Jongin, will you do the honor?”

 

Jongin manages to get up with Chanyeol’s help, and he grins as he walks to the cake stand. He takes a knife from the table and the guests cheer for him as they chant ‘ _ Cut the cake!’ _

 

He concentrates as he slowly push the knife down, feeling nervous as he ponders if he’d be disappointed with the results. He never actually  _ wished _ for twins so he never thought about what he’d want if he had one. Everything seems unreal to him, and he has to swallow the emotion because he will  _ not _ cry in front of people,  _ again _ .

 

As he draws the knife out, he sees bits of pieces of red, and he gasps along with the guests.

 

“Look! It’s red!” Jongin exclaims in excitement and gestures to Chanyeol to come closer.

 

“Yes, baby, it’s red,” Chanyeol notes in amusement.

 

“What does red mean?” Jongin asks nervously.

 

“We don’t know!” Jongdae says frustratedly. “You have to cut the other cake!”

 

“Oh,” Jongin says before blushing furiously. “I knew that.”

 

The guests seem to chuckle at Jongin’s cute mistake, while Chanyeol is prepared to hold the younger in case he starts crying from embarrassment.

 

It seems that one cake is red velvet, something that Jongin loved since he was young. He cuts one piece out so the guests can clearly see the color inside.

 

Jongdae pushes the second cake to Jongin’s side and moves the first cake to the front so the guests are able to see it.

 

As Jongin slowly cuts the second one, his hand starts to shake in anxiety and he halts his hand after cutting the cake. He’s too nervous to draw the knife out, unsure if he wants to know the result.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks quietly.

 

“What if I’m disappointed with the results?” Jongin asks him with a nervous tone.

 

“You won’t be,” Chanyeol insists. “We already know we’re expecting twins. The only difference is that they might be identical or not. They might even be a girl and a boy, but we’ll still love them just the same.”

 

“Yeah?” Jongin asks unsurely. “Okay.”

 

As Jongin takes out the knife from the cake, some of the guests try to lean in to see the result, and a few gasps as they finally notice the melting chocolate pieces on the knife.

 

“They’re having fraternal!” Jongdae screams, and there’s suddenly commotion from the random applauses and loud congratulations.

 

Jongin is too overwhelmed by the reaction that he doesn’t notice he starts crying in the middle of celebration. Luckily, Chanyeol is used to it and he can only shield the younger’s face from the guests as he soothes his back.

 

By the time Jongin has calmed down, Jongdae and Baekhyun guide him to gift area where they’ll be opening up gifts from everyone.

 

“Oh, wow,” Jongin notes in surprise. “There are  _ so _ many gifts from everyone. Is it just me or are there more gifts than there are people?”

 

Chanyeol laughs nervously in the background while Jongdae rolls his eyes.

 

“I guess we  _ really _ love you,” Jongdae says with a touch of sarcasm.

 

“Oh! Open this one first. It’s from me,” Baekhyun tells Jongin, despite the fact that  _ every _ gift is actually from Chanyeol. The taller can only glare at Baekhyun’s tact.

 

Jongin reaches into the bag and pulls out an adorable teddy bear onesie with a hoodie. He coos at the small cute ears on the hoodie before gesturing to Baekhyun to hug him.

 

Chanyeol grins at the thought of giving his husband the right gift and he continues to watch as Jongin opens more gifts. 

 

“Wow, was there a sale on onesies or something?” Jongin jokes as he receives his tenth onesie after 15 gifts. “Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, I wonder so, too,” Jongdae says as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh, look! This is a  _ bigger _ gift,” Chanyeol says, trying to distract everyone. He grabs the gift quickly and gives it to Jongin. “It’s from Sehun.”

 

Sehun almost chokes on his drink once he hears his name. He glares at Chanyeol for making him join in on his stupid plan.

 

“Really?” Jongin asks, looking at Sehun’s face. “You didn’t  _ have _ to,” Jongin says tearfully.

 

“It’s fine,” Sehun says quickly, always nervous when Jongin starts crying.  _ Man _ , he  _ really _ misses his best friend. “I saved up so they could have something nice.”

 

Jongin sniffles as he tries to open, and when he finally sees what it is, he gasps and becomes more tearful than before. It’s an expensive wireless baby video monitor, and the brand is popular amongst rich people. Sehun must have saved up  _ a lot _ .

 

“Wow, Sehun, isn’t that like $200? You must  _ really  _ love the twins,” Jongdae says with a teasing smile, despite knowing the truth.

 

Sehun can only glare at Chanyeol for making him  _ lie _ to his best friend, and pretend that he  _ cares _ about stupid babies. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything since Jongin manages to pull him into a tearful hug, and he can only pat him awkwardly.

 

Chanyeol grins nervously at Sehun before mouthing ‘ _ I owe you one’ _ and hopes that this party ends soon before Jongin figures out that the gifts are  _ not _ from these people.

 

o.o

 

By the time the party is over, Jongin is exhausted and he sleepily says goodbye to everyone before Chanyeol helps him to his room. As Chanyeol tucks him in, he can finally relax as everything is  _ finally _ done, and they only have to wait for the twins’ arrival.

 

He rubs his hand across Jongin’s round stomach and sighs blissfully at the idea of meeting his babies soon. He can’t wait to be able play with them one day, and have nice cuddles on the bed.

 

“Come to bed,” Jongin whines to him, breaking Chanyeol’s thoughts.

 

“Only for a bit,” the elder relents as he climbs in.

 

He wraps his arms around Jongin from the back and burrows his face into Jongin’s hair. He hums a familiar song that he keeps hearing from the radio and allows Jongin to fall deep into slumber.

 

o.o

 

The due date is approaching fast as Chanyeol drops all of his tasks into Kyungsoo’s arms, uncaring of the shorter’s indignant shoutings. Then he tells Luhan that he has free reign of Phoenix’s illegal activities, even though he  _ knows _ that things will go horrible once Luhan takes over. He doesn’t  _ care _ about these things at the moment, because he’s too anxious about the arrival of the twins.

 

Chanyeol and Jongin both knew that they had a choice between natural and  cesarean  section for birth. Yet, the elder doesn’t want the risk of complications, so it was the only argument that he managed to win about the twins. They make an appointment during Jongin’s 36th week, and Chanyeol has been crossing out dates as if each day’s anticipation isn’t enough for him.

 

Unfortunately, not  _ all _ plans will go forth accordingly. Jongin’s water breaks when he was outside during the day, because he got so sick of Chanyeol’s protectiveness lately. It’s been a rough few weeks for Chanyeol as Jongin is adamant that the taller’s presence is fucking annoying. So, Jongin is accompanied by a fearful Jisung and a reluctant Sehun as they walk around to find more gifts for the twins.

 

It happens when Jongin is cooing over another onesie, something that they  _ definitely _ did not need, and then he’s grabbing the nearest person while groaning in pain. Luckily, Sehun is a rather steady person despite the scared expression on his face. There was a rush of panic as Jisung nervously calls his boss, and Sehun is trying to stay alive despite Jongin’s painful grip. 

 

Jongin can’t focus on his surroundings as he tries to breath through his mouth. The next thing he notices is that he’s being dragged by strong guys and Jisung looking painfully white as he talks to someone on the phone. His vision turns black by the time he enters the car.

 

He wakes up soon after when the pain gets stronger and he grabs the nearest hand to help him through it. His eyes finally focus and he sees a frightened Sehun trying to tell him to breath and to stay awake. He can only whimper in reply, because everything  _ fucking hurts _ , and ‘ _ Why the hell am I surrounded by complete idiots?’ _ Unfortunately, even if he wanted to be angry at them, he’s still upset at the thought that he’s alone in this, and he wishes that stupid, tall giant was here so he can yell at him, too. Mostly, he  _ really _ wishes Chanyeol was here because  _ goddamn _ this fucking hurts, and that bumbling giant would know what to say to make it better.

 

The next hour seems to pass by quickly as he’s yelling in pain and accidentally hitting someone in the face. The original plan was to do it at home, where no one can see him in his worst moment, and Chanyeol was supposed to be the one holding his hand, instead of his  _ weak _ best friend.  _ Now _ , the plan is to find the nearest hospital and hope that they have a private room ready, because Jongin  _ refuses _ to let strangers see him cry like a teenage girl. It’s bad enough that a few Phoenix members, and his family members have seen it constantly.

 

Luckily, he’s quickly whisked into his room, along with a reluctant Sehun, who keeps muttering ‘ _ God, please save me’ _ . He’s not allowed to leave until Chanyeol or a family member arrives to become Jongin’s emotional support. It takes another few minutes before Chanyeol bursts into the room, and Sehun’s ‘ _ Yes!’ _ echoes inside the room. Jongin doesn’t find it  _ that _ funny as he purposely punches Sehun’s stomach, and a nurse has to drag the  _ other _ bumbling idiot out of the room.

 

Fortunately, there’s a free operating room available as the nurses prepare him for  cesarean section, and a doctor is waiting on standby to administer the epidural. Once everything is ready, and Jongin is high on the epidural drug, they whisk him away, along with a frightened Chanyeol.

 

o.o

 

A few hours later, Jongin’s family crowds inside the waiting room, and even the twins, Seokhyun and Minhyun were getting restless. Luckily, Chanyeol comes out to them looking extremely proud as he delivers the news. It’s a boy and girl for the Park family as he informs that each twin is about 6 pounds and they’re healthy. It’s another loud commotion as everyone congratulates him, even Minseok who’s usually judging Chanyeol’s behaviour. 

 

They’re allowed to see Jongin later that night, along with the twins as they enter together quietly.

 

“My baby is all grown up,” Baekhyun says tearfully before hugging Jongin gently.

 

“Hi, hyung,” Jongin chuckles in greeting. He’s holding the baby girl in his arm, quietly sleeping even though the family is making a commotion.

 

“Aw, she’s  _ so _ precious. It reminds me of when Byul was that small,” Baekhyun notes as he sniffles. “Can I hold her?”

 

“Of course.”

 

As Baekhyun holds her, Jongdae comes closer to see the cute girl. They both coo at her as she yawns and flutters her eyes before falling asleep again.

 

On the other side of the room, Chanyeol holds the baby boy. Surprisingly, the boy has remarkably similar features to Chanyeol and even Minseok can immediately notice the pointy ears.

 

“Wow,” Yixing says in amazement. “He looks a lot like you.”

 

He tries not to lean in too close since Anson is currently in his arms, and he wiggles a lot for an infant.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Chanyeol grins.

 

“I guess we can safely conclude that Jongin  _ was _ carrying your kids,” Jongdae teases.

 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun notes. “The girl doesn’t look so much like Chanyeol. Maybe he was carrying for  _ two _ different fathers.”

 

“Hmm, that  _ is _ an interesting argument,” Jongdae concludes.

 

Yixing can only roll his eyes at the duo’s banters, meanwhile Minseok is staring intently at Chanyeol’s expression.

 

“They’re precious tiny beings, aren’t they?” Minseok says to the taller. “They’ll depend on you for a long time. I hope you’ll keep them guarded from your ‘activities’.”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want Heechan to follow my footsteps,” Chanyeol tells him seriously, as if making the promise publically.

 

“Wait, you  _ named _ him Heechan?” Jongdae asks with a suspicious glare.

 

“Yeah,” the taller grins.

 

“What is  _ wrong _ with your husband?” Baekhyun asks exasperatedly before throwing his hands in the air.

 

“We made a deal. He got to name the baby if it’s a boy, and I got to name the baby if it’s a girl,” Jongin explains.

 

“What did you name her?” Yixing asks curiously.

 

“Park Jonghee,” Jongin says as he smiles.

 

“ _ Aw _ , see, that’s cute. It’s better than Heechan,” Jongdae says while rolling his eyes.

 

“Heechan is adorable, too!” Chanyeol argues. “It reminds me of that pokemon, Hitmonchan, and it fits him because he was quite a kicker in Jongin’s stomach.”

 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Jongdae can only say. “You better not get any ideas from this idiot,” he tells Yixing in a serious tone. Yixing laughs at his husband’s reaction before kissing his forehead.

 

“I feel  _ so _ bad for you,” Baekhyun says to Jongin, rubbing his arm.

 

Chanyeol can only pout as he drags his feet to Jongin’s side again. He nudges Jongin to be on his side, but his husband can only giggle at the situation. In the end, it doesn’t matter whether or not they agree on the name. It’s a new chapter for the Park family and Chanyeol can’t  _ wait _ to show the twins the huge teddy bears he got for them. Just don’t tell Jongin it was from him.


End file.
